


Watching the Clouds Go By

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Honestly, Master Luke wanted to tell them tojust kiss alreadybecause maybe then the obvious tension between them would die down a little and they could get back to learning.





	Watching the Clouds Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Finn/Rey fluff for your Friday.

“Rey, your knees are turning outward again.”

With a startle, Rey jumped in her position, quickly trying to correct it before resuming her stance.

“And Finn, quit showing off.”

A guilty grin stretched across Finn’s face. He had added weight lifting to his already intense physical training regime. The young man was fit, just like his favorite sparring partner, but the additional training had sculpted his arms to the point that one couldn’t help but notice them. He had taken to wearing tight tank tops in the warm summer weather, making sure that nothing was left to the imagination.

Luke sighed because it was plainly obvious that Finn was showing off for Rey. His sparring technique today was almost solely based on positions and movements that would flex his arm muscles, almost certainly to get Rey’s attention.

And it seemed to be working, if Rey’s sudden ineptness was anything to go by. 

Honestly, Master Luke wanted to tell them to _just kiss already_ because maybe then the obvious tension between them would die down a little and they could get back to learning. The problem was that he was certain they already were doing that; he really tried not to get too involved in his students’ messy romances. He learned that early on, realizing how dramatic and short-lived young love could be. 

Finn and Rey seemed to do just fine, though. Their relationship could easily be one to last for a long time, if not forever. The two of them had been close since the day they met and during occasions they grew frustrated or angry with one another they learned to work through their differences and come out of it with a stronger relationship.

Rubbing the back of his neck in frustration over his students’ sudden lack of interest in learning today, Luke decided to move on to the others. He would make them switch partners later to work with the younger students. The problem was that Finn and Rey were two of his best and almost evenly matched. It was hard to find better sparring partners for them.

He returned less than five minutes later to find that the two had already abandoned sparring, opting to lay out in the sun next to each other, holding hands and staring up at the sky. Their practice sabers sat forgotten in the grass.

Not even _five minutes..._

“That one looks like a bantha,” said Rey, pointing up at a cloud overhead.

Finn squinted as he looked the shape over. “Nah, it’s an AT-AT.”

“AT-ATs don’t have fat legs like that, Finn!”

Master Skywalker cleared his throat, causing them to startle and stand up in a hurry.

“OK, you two are done,” he said. “Take your weapons and go work with the other students.”

They grinned sheepishly as they ran off.

Before they were out of earshot, Master Luke could have sworn he heard Rey say, “I still say it’s a bantha.”


End file.
